Tauriel in Lord of The Rings
by Elven Princess Warrior
Summary: 60 Years from the Battle of the Five Armies, and Legolas and Tauriel are rarely speaking. When Thranduil sends them both to Rivendell to attend the Council of Elrond, will Tauriel only watch as Legolas joins the Fellowship and leaves her? No, she will do so much more than that. Because she still loves him. But Thranduil's position has not changed. She can never let him know...
1. Journey to Rivendell

**Welcome - So this is the story of what I think would happen if 1: Tauriel did love Legolas which lets be honest, she totally did, and 2: Tauriel accompanied Legolas to the Council Meeting in Rivendell. I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to pm or comment with and criticism, feedback or suggestions.**

**DISCLAIMER-I don't own any parts of neither the Hobbit or Lord of the Rings, credit goes to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson - both geniuses!**

Chapter 1 - Journey to Rivendell

It had been decades since the battle of the five armies. Legolas had come and gone throughout the kingdom, flitting between his princely duties and adventures and quests in the outside world. Tauriel returned as Captain of the Guard. But they could not go on as it was before. Tauriel longed for conversation with him, his laugh and smile and his touch. She had never loved the dwarf Kili, she found him inspiring and cared for him as a friend, but when Thranduil had told her to 'not give Legolas any hope' she had used Kili as an excuse. She had whispered to Kili the truth before he died and he had nodded in understanding but she had never told Legolas how she truly felt about him. She felt she had no right, she had broken his heart that day and never imagined he would want her back. Besides, the King was watching her closely and had threatened banishment, exile and death when she returned to Mirkwood if she made any attempt at rekindling what they had. So their lives went on, they barely spoke, however both longed for the olden times.

Legolas was wandering the halls of Mirkwood when one of his fathers messengers came running to find him. "My Lord, your father wishes to see you." he reported. Legolas thanked the elf before turning off to the left to walk to the throne room. He bowed respectfully as he entered the room, seeing this was not a private meeting, five other elves stood in front of Thranduil, out the front of them stood Tauriel, staring straight ahead, not meeting his eyes as he stepped beside her. "Ah Legolas," his father boomed. "I know you just got back but I have an errand for you. You are travel to Rivendell, there is to be a council there headed by Lord Elrond and I trust you to go in my stead." Legolas bowed his head.

"When shall I leave?" he asked.

"Lord Elrond has requested all invited parties are to meet as quickly as they can, therefore you, the Captain and these five other council members will leave this eve." his father replied. Legolas bowed once more, before turning and walking towards the armoury. He heard his father begin to brief the other elves as he walked out the door. Not exactly what he needed, a two weeks journey with Tauriel, for whom his heart yearned for friendship at least, but she had been cold and distant since the Battle of the Five armies. He tried to brush these thoughts aside, as he began collecting his weapons from their place in the armoury.

Tauriel entered the armoury, heading over to where her weapons were kept when she noticed Legolas was already here collecting his own weapons. "My Lord," she said in acknowledgement of his presence. He smiled at her. "It has been a while since we journeyed out together, hasn't it." he said casually. She nodded,

"It will be an honour travelling with you my Prince," she replied.

He frowned, "You never used to see it as an honour, Tauriel. You used to see it as fun, as a challenge." he reminded her. She smiled, remembering their hunting trips into the forest, two young elves competing and counting their kills, sometimes when it was over duelling with each other, the rush of the battle not having fully left their bodies. She laughed, "I remember" she told him. Their eyes met briefly and for a moment for both elves it was almost the same as 60 years ago. Then Tauriel quickly looked down and the moment was lost. Legolas finished preparing his weapons first and with another nod of his head, exited the armoury. Tauriel allowed herself to watch herself for a split second before remembering the danger she would put herself by allowing herself to give in to her feelings.

They set off that evening, taking the quicker, but more wild and dangerous route to minimise the time taken to arrive in Rivendell. All Mirkwood elves had some combat training but Legolas and Tauriel were by far the most skilled amongst the travelling party so Legolas rode in front with Tauriel at the back. They travelled for a week straight before taking rest, elves did not need sleep as men and dwarves did but that did not mean they didn't feel relaxed by it. They made camp in a small clearing and Tauriel took first watch. It was agreed that Legolas would take over from her halfway through the night. Legolas however, couldn't find sleep easily that night. He lay awake, sneaking glances at Tauriel. Sometimes, he still wondered if not for her love of Kili what would become of them? But now, even if they rekindled their friendship, his love for her had never died. He wanted more, but he knew he couldn't have it. He sighed slightly. "Trouble sleeping my lord?" Tauriel asked softly, not moving or turning around from where she sat. He stood, stretching as he did so. He came to sit beside her, "I have not been sleeping well for a long time." he replied. She felt a pang of guilt, knowing that she could very possibly be a part of the reason for that. "I will take over now, seeing as I cannot sleep, rest if you will." he said. She shook her head.

"I too, do not find much comfort in sleep, I will stay up with you, if you would allow it." He turned his head and smiled at her,

"I would be glad for your company." he said. She returned his smile. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, before discussing various topics before the sun rose and they woke they others to continue their journey.

As they came out of the forest, and entered Rivendell territory, they knew the route was fairly safe and Legolas called Tauriel up the front to ride with him. She urged her horse forward, overtaking the council members, hearing the whispers that followed her. She had gotten used to this, there was always somebody talking about her, nowadays. "What do you think this council is about My Lord?" she asked him as their horses trotted side by side.

"I do not know, but a great darkness is coming upon our land, I feel it will having something to do with that." he replied. She nodded.

"I too have felt the darkness, and worry about it. But still I wonder, what new development caused Lord Elrond to call this council." she wondered aloud. He nodded, he had been wondering the same thing. Another days ride and they arrived in the center of Rivendell. They dismounted and immediately some Rivendell elves came to take their horses, bowing to Legolas as they did so. He thanked them before gesturing the council members to follow him as they went to meet Elrond. They were shown to their rooms, and they retired for the day.

**- So there you go! The first chapter! Please review it and don't feel inclined to only review if you like it-if you hate it tell me why! Please give me suggestions or tips cos I don't really know where I'm going with this!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Council of Elrond

**Chapter 2 - I found myself liking this story I created so much I had to sit down and write some more! **

**Disclaimer - All rights go to J.R.R Tolkien and Peter Jackson. If I had them I wouldn't be writing this story now would I?!**

The Council of Elrond

Tauriel sat beside Legolas, this he had insisted, saying as captain of the gaurd she could provide valuable knowledge and opinions about security for Mirkwood. Elrond stood and started talking, and both elves sat up a little straighter, both curious to hear the reason for their journey here. Elrond spoke of the threat of Mordor, and an oncoming doom for the peoples of Middle Earth. He then called upon the hobbit named Frodo to bring forth the ring. Legolas and Tauriel exchanged glances. They knew immeadiatly what had transpired. The one ring had been found. Legolas and Tauriel watched as a man from Gondor started speaking, asking to use the ring as a weapon. The ranger, Aragorn spoke up next, saying they couldn't use the ring as a weapon. Legolas came to his aid when Boromir started questioning him, and Tauriel remembered this was Aragorn who Thranduil had bade Legolas find. The discussion continued, with a dwarf whom Elrond called Gimli trying to smash the ring with his axe. Both Legolas and Tauriel found it slightly humerous he thought this would work. However they both tensed when Elrond named him as Gimli son of Gloin, memories flashed into both their heads and neither looked at each other. Before long, the council had morphed into a full blown argument but then, through the shouting they heard the hobbit, "I will take it. I will take the ring to mordor." Everyone turned to him. "But I do not know the way." he said softly. Gandalf came forward then, swearing to accompany Frodo. Then Aragorn promised Frodo his sword. Tauriel felt Legolas stand, beside her as he rose to stand next to his friend. "And you have my bow." he said. Tauriel gasped then, realising how much she didn't want him to go. They had just started to repair themselves and now he was leaving? She was hardly concentrating when the dwarf, the other man and three other hobbits pledged themselves to the quest. She was hardly concentrating when Elrond started to speak. "Nine companions," he said. Tauriel knew what she had to do,

"Wait," she interrupted. "It would seem there is a representative from every race present, but none to represent my gender. If you would have me, I too wish to come." She tensed as the man called Boromir looked her up and down, not appreciating the slight smirk on his face.

"And what would an elf maid have to bring to the quest?" he asked with mirth. Quicker than he could blink, Tauriel had drawn an arrow and notched it in her bow, aiming it at Boromir's face. Legolas spoke up, "I would not antagonise her," he said and she heard the slight humour in his voice, remembering he had said those words before. She met his eyes and he nodded. "Tauriel is the best warrior my Kingdom has to offer."

"Besides yourself," Tauriel cut in, as she lowered her bow.

"She would be a worthy companion on this quest. I for one, would be glad to have her with us" Legolas finished, glancing around at the others. Elrond nodded and Tauriel stood beside her Prince, whispering into his ear, "Thankyou." he inclined his head slightly.

"That makes ten companions." Elrond said. "You shall be the fellowship of the ring." he announced,

When the meeting was over, Tauriel and Legolas walked away together. "We will send word to my father back with the council members." Legolas said. Tauriel nodded. "Did you mean what you said at the council?" she asked hims softly.

"That I would like for you to accompany us? Yes, of course I meant it, you are a skilfull warrior, Tauriel and despite the past, I value your company." She averted her eyes to the ground, then looked up at him. "And I would gladly serve beside you, my Lord." she replied. He nodded, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Rest Tauriel, I will see you tomorrow." He said. She nodded, smiling at him before retreating to her room.

**Please review :) good or bad - praise or criticism! Let me know how much detail I should go into - I don't know how many events of the Lord of the Rings I should put Tauriel in. Do you guys want to me to describe only the big events with of course - some edits and romance in between - or a more complete edit in of Tauriel?**


	3. The Real Journey Begins

**Hi guys! Big thankyou to all the readers - I am amazed at the support I have already received! It means a lot. So third chapter is here - I enjoy writing this so much also it give me an excuse to watch lotr again and again and again... So the journey has stared and lets see how our two elves do as the Fellowship begins their quest.**

**Dislaimer ` don't own any rights - all rights go to the amazing JRR Tolkien and Peter Jackson **

Tauriel in Lord of the Rings Chapter 3

They set out the next day at dawn, the ten of them together. Tauriel and Legolas bid farewell to the other elves before setting off, making sure to hand them the letter he had written to his father. Both elves knew the risks of this quest. It was odd company, two men, two elves, a wizard, a dwarf, and four hobbits. Tauriel found herself wondering how this would play out, there was already tension between her and the man Boromir and she could sense the discomfort from Legolas at having the dwarf Gimli travel with them. There was little conversation as the ten companions travelled on. The four hobbits talked amongst themselves, Gandlaf split his time, talking and catching up a little with every member of the fellowship but he mainly spoke to the ring bearer, Frodo. Tauriel found herself marvelling at the courage that Frodo, and really all the little hobbits had shown in coming. She herself had been through countless years of training, whereas she could tell these halflings had little experience weilding as much as a dagger she was reminded of the only other Hobbit she had ever met however briefly, who broke into her Kingdom and freed her prisoners, she wished she had actually been able to speak to him, he seemed like a nice little fellow. Boromir mostly walked in silence, sometimes talking to the hobbits but Tauriel could tell he was troubled. She felt some pity for him, he was obviously worried for the Kingdom of Gondor. Legolas mainly walked with her, for which she was gratefull, but he also talked often to Aragorn. Tauriel herself, when Legolas was not with her spoke a little to the hobbits, who seemed polite, but curious folk and also to Mithrandir.

They walked over open planes and steep hills, before taking a rest and setting up a small camp on the slopes of a hill, on a large outcrop of rocks. Neither Legolas nor Tauriel needed rest but it was clear the hobbits felt otherwise. Legolas and Tauriel stood and took in the view. Neither had ventured into these lands before and they both found the grassy plains and mountains a different, but none the less beautiful scene. Legolas then went to sit beside Aragorn and joined him watching Boromir teach the hobbits the basics of sword fighting. He and Aragorn caught up on events that had transpired in both their lives. "The elf that travels with us," Aragorn questioned him. "Tauriel - it is the same one you told me of."

Legolas nodded, looking at his friend. "It is painful yet comforting to have her with me once again." he confided in his friend. He changed the subject rather quickly, something that Aragorn did not fail to notice. "But I see you have been more lucky in love than I," he spoke softly, glancing at the charm Aragorn had around his neck. Aragorn looked down and touched the jewel. "Your pain is in having the one you love come with us," he said, "Whereas mine is in leaving the one I love behind." They continued to talk, while watching the hobbits practice, before Legolas stood again and went to stand beside Tauriel.

From their position they could hear Gandalf and Gimli discussing their course. It appeared Gimli wanted to take a shortcut through the mines of Moria, instead of Gandalf's original plan to travel west of the Misty Mountains. Legolas was gratefull to hear when Gandlaf refused to travel through Moria, he was much happier in the fresh air. He looked up at the sky again and stiffened slightly. Tauriel, sensing this followed his gaze and immeadiatly saw what had caught his attention. There was a cry from behind them and she spun to see two hobbits charging Boromri and she would have laughed, had it not been for what she had just noticed. Gandalf apparently noticed it too as she could see him from the corner of her eyes staring at the same place in the sky. Soon everyone was staring at it and Sam asked "What is that?"

The dwarf replied it was just a whisp of cloud but by then she and Legolas had realised what it was. "Crebain from Dunland," Legolas called out, and the reaction was immeadiate, someone doused the fire and everyone took cover beneath either rocks or the numerous shrubs littering the ground. Legolas and Tauriel both scrambled for the same bush, leaping under it at almost the same time, Tauriel a split second later. Tauriel lay slightly on top of Legolas and the two elves held their breathes as the birds flew overhead. Tauriel was torn between two thoughts, one hoping that the birds didn't see them or the others, two, how good it felt to lie on top of Legolas, breathing in his scent and she blushed slightly at the position they were in. She battled with herself trying to push the second thought out of her mind. When they heard the rustle of the others emergng from their hiding places, Tauriel jumped up, "I'm sorry," she told him, leaning down to offer him a hand up. He took it and smiled at her. "There is nothing to apologise for," he said tilting his head to one side. Her behaviour still puzzled him, they had touched before why was she so jumpy? He reminded himself of the dwarf Kili and reasoned it had something to do with the events at that time.

They regrouped with the others, Gandalf announcing they would take the path of Caradharas. They gathered their things and started the hike that would take them towards the snowy tops of the moutains.

**Good? Bad? I really am conflicted with how much detail to go into and which events I should write about. Reviews, comments and suggestions are appreciated :)**


	4. Pass of Caradhras

**Chapter 4 - I just wanted to thank everyone who has been reviewing and commenting. You are all so lovely to take the time to offer feedback and encouragement - it means a lot to me. **

Getting to the Caradharas pass itself was hard work, at least the elves assumed so for the others. They themselves being agile and light on their feet walked briskly along the snow covered mountains. Stopping every now and again to let the others catch up. At one point when they looked back Boromir was holding the ring. They shared a glance both thinking the same thing, and walked back towards the others. They watched as Aragorn demanded Boromir return the ring to Frodo and relaxed slightly when he did so, but Legolas did not miss the sight of Aragorn's hand on the hilt of his sword.

They kept going, and at last reached the path that would take them through the mountains. The path looked perilous and dangerously narrow, but they set off, this time the two elves walking at the back, watching as the others battled with the waist deep snow, feeling great pity for the heavy footed men, dwarf and hobbits. Tauriel shivered, she had never been a fan of the cold, preffering the nice warm weather of the spring. "Tauriel?" Legolas asked gently, although he knew there was not much he could do to help.

"I'm fine." she replied, wrapping her arms around herself. They had walked but a few more steps and snow began to fall, it began suddenly and violently, the wind howling around them and sending the snow blowing into their face and eyes.

Legolas walked to the front, looking over the side of the cliff, his head tilted slightly, for a moment Tauriel wondered what he was doing, before her own elf ears picked up what he had heard. "There is a fell voice on the air" Legolas warned, and Gandalf immeadiatly replied, shouting out a warning "It's Saruman."

"He's trying to bring down the mountain." Aragorn shouted. "We must go back"

But Gandalf refused, instead stuggling out of the snow and beginning to chant. All of a sudden, lightning struck the top of the mountain and an avalanche of snow poured onto them. Legolas and Tauriel darted forward and pulled Gandalf away from the edge, Legolas grabbing his right and Tauriel grabbing his left, bringing him back before they were burried in the snow.

Legolas dug his way out, his thoughts immeadiatly going to Tauriel. Where was she? Tauriel did not deal well with the cold, having almost frozen as a child before Legolas' father found her and took her in, so he knew burried under a great deal of snow was not the ideal situation for her. Elves were generally more resistant to the extreme weather than men but Tauriel was an exception, and he knew if her couldn't find her this would be serious. He dug frantically around him, and didn't even register the others popping out of the snow behind him. Suddenly he felt his hand touch flesh. He looked down to see her own hand and he lunged forward, helping her scramble out of her snowy surroundings. Her teeth were chattering and her skin was tinted slightly blue. Legolas pulled her up and wrapped her in his arms. She was about to recoil but he held her tight and she couldn't resist the feeling of warmth and protection she felt in the embrace. She relaxed in his arms, allowing herself to do so for a little longer than she should have. His hands rubbed her back, trying to warm her up and it was only after everyone else had been dug out that he relaxed his arms and she - regretfully - moved back. "Thankyou," she whispered, for although she was still freezing cold, her teeth no longer chattered and her skin had returned something nearer to her normal shade. As they started tuning in to what the others were shouting about, Tauriel promised herself that would be the last embrace she would permit herself to have with him - for she felt if she was ever in his arms again, she would never be able to give him up.

She turned her attention fully to what was being said. It seemed Gimli was again suggestin the Mines and this time, Gandalf did not refuse. He suggested the ring bearer decide, and Tauriel felt herself tensing as the young hobbit decided their path. She did not want to continue on this path but neither did she want to go through the mines. "We will go through the mines," Frodo announced and the company set off again, battling through the snow to reach the West Gate of Moria.

As they walked towards the location of the gate, they heard the hobbits whispering about how they would get in, there didn't seem to be a door. But as the elves looked once more at the stone they could make out carvings in the rock and realised it was a dwarvish door, that would be visible by moonlight. Sure enough they only had to wait for the clouds to pass and the gate shone brightly before them. Gandalf read out the inscription "The Doors of Durin Lord of Moria, speak friend and enter." Gandalf then pressed his staff to the door and spoke what he thought was the password. To everyone's dissapointment it did nothing. Legolas sighed, sitting down on a nearby rock, and watched as everyone waited for Gandalf to remember the password. Aragorn and Sam set the pony, Bill go and Pippin started throwing rocks into the pond, Legolas' eyes glimpsed something move in the water and he was about to speak up when Aragorn beat him to it, warning the hobbit aainst throwing more stones. Tauriel sat on another rock, and struck up a conversation with Merry. Gandalf suddenly declared "It's useless" and threw down his staff. It was then Frodo stood up, "Its a riddle," he said and everyone's eyes turned to him. "What's the elvish word for friend?" he asked.

"Mellon," Gandalf replied and the doors immediatly opened.

They crowded in, and Gimli announced "Soon my two elves you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves." He started describing a great feast and Tauriel found herself thinking of the young dwarf Kili. A frown came across her face, and when Legolas glanced at her he knew what she was thinking. He too frowned and looked away, only then noticing the skeletons and bodies that lay around the floor. "This is no mine." Boromir spoke up. "It's a tomb!" Gimli started shouting, and Legolas bent down and picked up an arrow from the body of a fallen dwarf. He saw the make of it and threw it aside. "Goblins," he shouted to the others and everyone started backing towards the door. Something was said about the Gap of Rohan which suddenly didn't seem like such a bad plan, but before they could debate it, Frodo screamed and they turned to see him sliding out of the cave towards the water, picked up by a tentacle. The other hobbits shouted in dismay and more tentacles caming slithering out of the water, batting the hobbits away and pulling Frodo towards it. Legolas and Tauriel shot at the same time, their arrows hitting the tentacle but it appeared to do nothing, the monster's hide was strong. Boromir and Aragorn rushed into the water, while the two elves covered them, bows aimed and eyes searching for weak points. Boromir sliced the tentacle holding Frodo and caught the young hobbit as he fell. They retreated back to the door, and Aragorn shouted to the elves "Aim for the eye." Within a second two arrows were embedded in the eye of the beast and everyone was running back to the mines.

Legolas sighed, it looked like they were going this way after all. "It's a four day journey to the other side." Gandalf announced, and lighting his staff, set off, leading the way through the arching caverns of the once great mines.


	5. The Mines of Moria

**They adventure continues :) So just a heads up - there isn't a lot of Tauriel/Legolas moments in this chapter - apart from largely being written form the two elves point of view. Because there was so much action happening in the mines there wasn't really a lot of time for romance or even a lot of socialising. It's not like I could have just left the mines out so I tried to include some nice moments between out two elves when I could but yea, just letting you know that this won't be the most romancy (my new word) chapter.**

Mines of Moria

The Mines weren't pleasant. Legolas doubted he would have liked the huge underground complex even if it wasn't littered with dead bodies, and with them, the elf found himself longing to burst out into the fresh air. Looking at the other members of the fellowship he gathered they felt the same. Even Gimli, who would normally be most at home here, seemed also wanting to get out of here. To add to their discomfort, both elves began noticing the creature Gollum following their path. Not wanting to cause unease, they decided to say nothing of the matter until they could speak to Gandalf alone, but they often caught glimpses of the small creature darting from behind rocks or climbing up after them.

After the first day, in which everyone walked in relative silence, Gimli started speaking of the dwarves he remembered here. Legolas was unsure of why he was telling these tales to begin with but he soon realised it was Gimli's way of coping and maybe even paying his respects, making sure somebody knew of these people and their deeds in life. He respected that and began listening to Gimli's stories. He spoke of battles that these dwarves participated in and people they encountered. Then he began speaking of a quest the two elves knew all too well "Of course Balin was one of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield 60 years ago," Gimli said, completely missing the look Legolas and Tauriel shared behind him. "Yes, that it a glorious and lengthy tale, one that I shall not explain all on this day, but Balin, Ori and my uncle Oin all of whom journeyed here all also went on that adventure. Oh I wish I was old enough to join them, I was just a wee lad when my father set off, but he told me all about it when he returned. They were attacked by elves you know," Gimli said, turning to directly adress the two Mirkwood elves. "Yes, my father had with him a pendant with a portrait of my dear mother and I with him and he told me one of the blasted elves dared call me a goblin mutant! Can you imagine?" he said, voicing raising slightly. Legolas almost burst out laughing at the irony of it. He had never thought to ever meet that young dwarf, let alone journey across Middle Earth with him. Tauriel noticed his smile. "Surely you cannot enjoy these conditions?" she asked, not knowing the true reason for his smile.

"Far from it," he replied. "But I find myself recalling something I had forgotten and let's just say I find it quite ironic." She looked at him quizically but he merely smiled and looked away. "I mean, I was one of the better looking dwarf children if I do say so myself," Gimli continued on, and Legolas and Tauriel smiled, not bothering to interrupt as Gimli got distracted by and explanation of his dwarvish childhood.

Thankfully, Gimli spoke the truth when he said he would not tell all that story on that day, for although that part had bought Legolas' mood up, he knew there were parts of the story he that would send his mood plumetting downwards. They continued moving, mostly walking in single file and keeping their voices low with the exception sometimes, of Gimli.

It was on the fourth day, just when they were thinking they were going to make it through with no major mishaps, that it all fell apart. The first event was Gandalf forgetting the way. They stopped before three different corridors. They all looked to Gandalf but the wizard looked puzzled. "I have no memory of this place." he announced.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked. Merry replied that they weren't and then Sam shushed them both, telling them Gandalf is thinking.

Gandalf sat on a rock staring at the doors, while everyone else sat around on the floor or on some fallen rock. Everyone else bought out pipes and began puffing away. Legolas and Tauriel instead stood, leaning against a rock, for elves never smoked and it puzzled them why the others found it so relaxing. Time passed slowly, everyone waiting for Gandalf to remember the wah forward. At one point Frodo rose and went and talked to Gandalf. Legolas and Tauriel both heard it was about Gollum and were pleased to note Frodo's eyes too were keen enough to spot the creature. "That is a sad fate to befall a person," Tauriel murmered. Legolas nodded thoughtfully, "The ring can bring nothing but pain to a person's life." he said, lowering his voice so the Hobbits couldn't hear him.

Gandalf suddenly spoke up, "Ah! It's that way." he announced.

"He's remembered." Merry commented, looking pleased to be moving on.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." advised Gandalf, before moving on, taking the left hand passage.

It was not long before they came into a wide open space. Gandalf let out a little more light out from his staff and a huge hall was revealed. It had tall pillars and arched ceilings and the two elves had to strain their eyes to see the back of it, they doubted the other would be able to spot its end at all. "Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Darrowdelf," Gandalf said. Although it was a great sight to behold, Legolas couldn't quite figure how it was magnificent. It was devoid of all life, and although the stone itself could be counted as somewhat natural, there was no green, no nature. He smiled, none the less, willing to accept that for dwarves, this would be a great hall.

They began travelling through the hall, when suddenly Gimli gave a cry, and ran into a side chamber. As they ran to follow him, they could hear his cries coming from the room. They entered and they eyes were immeadiatly drawn to the dead bodies around the floor, and then to Gimli, who knelt beside a crypt. Boromir moved forward and placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder in comfort. Gandalf translated the runes that had been carved into the tomb. "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It's as I feared." he announced. Gandalf noticed a book, clutched by one of the skeltons besides the tomb. Legolas suddenly had an uneasy feeling. "We must move on." he urgered. Tauriel agreed.

"We cannot linger." she added. Gandalf seemed not to hear, and began reading from the book, which seemed to recount the dwarve's final moments, it was a sorrowful moment and the elves pitied the dwarves who died here, and Gimli, who had lost family this day. Suddenly, everyone jumped as they heard the clanging and realised Pippin had accidently knocked something down the shaft of a well. With each thump everyone winced a little, and it was only when it finished falling that everyone released the breath they had been holding. "Fool of a took!" Gandalf scolded. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity." They were about to move on, Legolas and Tauriel itching to go, they had been in the mines for too long, when they heard it. The beat of a drum, coming from deep beneath their feet. "Frodo!" Sam said, looking pointedly at his sword. Legolas spun, seeing it's change in colour. "Orcs," Tauriel said, and Boromir raced to the door, lurching back as two arrows narrowly missed his face. "Get back, stay close to Gandalf," Legolas heard Aragorn instruct the hobbits.

The rest of them sprung into action, Aragorn and Boromir heaving the door shut, and creating a small blocade, Legolas and Tauriel tossing them weapons to use to hold the door shut. "They have a cave troll," Boromir warned. Aragorn, Legolas and Tauriel readied their bows, while everyone else but Gimli who wieleded his axe, drew their swords. The orcs burst through, and Tauriel shot first, as soon as a small hole was created in the door, the frontmost orc was dead. Legolas shot next, his arrow also finding it's mark. Aragorn too added to their kills, killing one more before the doors were gone and orcs flooded in to the tomb. Aragorn switched to his sword quickly, but both elves stuck with their bows. Their fighting style was so similar and with years of fighting together and practice they could easily prediict each others moves. Tauriel went right and Legolas took left, both elves bringing down orcs with their bows, and every now and then pulling out their daggers to slice the throat of an orc that got too close.

They had already defeated a lot of the orcs when the cave troll Boromir spoke of arrived, smashing through the door. Legolas and Tauriel both shot an arrow into it's chest but it's hide was far too thick and the arrow just stuck in its chest. The troll turned to where Legolas had moved to gain the higher ground and Tauriel watched as the stupid creature tried to use its chain to knock Legolas down, instead getting it caught around the pillar. Tauriel adjusted her fighting, and she covered his position, shooting down orcs that were nearing him, as Legolas scrambled up the chain and shot the cave troll in the back of the head, she groaned as the arrow didn't appear to do much, remembering just how thick cave trolls skin could be. More orcs were coming into the tomb, and Tauriel and Legolas stood, either side of the tomb, shooting them down as they entered. They were both aware of the cave troll's position but didn't realise it was with Frodo until they head him cry out in pain. They both turned, so see the hobbits jump on the cave troll, doing their best to hang on and inflict any pain they could. Tauriel and Legolas both took aim, searching for the weakest point. Suddenly, Pippin managed to stab the troll with his sword and the troll opened its mouth, their arrows both left their bows, sailing through the air and up through the troll's mouth into its head. Finally the troll was bought down, and it slumped to the ground. "Nice shot," Legolas said, turning to her. She smiled "You too."

Everyone ran to where Frodo lay, and it seemed everyone had expected the worst because when the hobbit groaned, everyone seemed shocked, the elves included. Frodo peeled back his shirt revealing a chain mail shirt made of Mithril. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins," Gimli told him, and Legolas nodded in agreement, half wondering where Frodo had come into possesion of that.

There was no time to rest, as soon the drums started up again and Gandalf urged them on. "To the Bridge of Khazad-dum" he said. They set off at full pace, pursued by orcs and as they ran they saw more and more crawl down from the ceiling and tall pillars. Soon they were surrounded, trapped in a small circle. Tauriel's eyes searched for Legolas. If this was how they were going to die, she wanted to see him once more before they were killed. Her eyes met his and he seemed to undersand, saw the same fear in his eyes, they knew they were too far outnumbered to come out of this unscathed. This only lasted a moment they heard a new sound, and saw a glow coming from the hallway, the orcs suddenly seemed to change their minds, and they all either scrambled back up towards the ceiling or run back through the hall. "What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked, and when Gandalf answered they heard fear in his voice. "A balrog, a demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you." Gandalf replied. "Run!" he shouted.

They ran into another passage, Boromir taking the lead. As they turned the corner Boromir didn't bother to look and almost fell over the edge. Tauriel darted forward and pulled him back, and he looked up at her, before looking quickly away, "Thankyou" he mumbled, and she could tell he felt ashamed at his comment when first meeting her. She nodded at him in understanding. They all ran down another flight of stairs, Legolas hearing Gandalf instruct Aragorn to lead them on. They came to a gap in the stair case and Legolas and Tauriel didn't even think before leaping easily across it. Gandalf jumped next and no sooner had he landed, arrows begun flying through the air. Legolas and Tauriel returned fire, while out of the corner of their eyes they watched Boromir take Merry and Pippin across, then Aragorn toss Sam, before Gimli jumped across. He just made the jump but was off balance and Legolas reached out a hand and caught his beard, pulling him back to safety. The dwarf seemed disgruntled but grateful. "What would father think?" Legolas couldn't help but wonder, as he and Tauriel finished off the last of the orc archers. Bits of the stair case were breaking off and he suddenly realised it was now too far for Aragorn and Frodo to jump. The bridge behind them started breaking and Aragorn told Frodo to lean forward. The elves suddenly realised his plan. They jumped at the exact moment the stairs collasped into the bottom half, Legolas catching aragorn and Boromir catching Frodo.

They set off again, racing over the bridge. Gandalf was last and they all stopped and turned when they crossed, to see Gandalf standing on the bridge taking on the Balrog. They couldn't hear a lot of what he was saying over the Balrog's roars but they heard when he shouted "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" banging his staff on the bridge, and they watched as the balrog moved forwards, and the bridge collapsed underneath it. There was a collective sigh of relief before they saw a flick of red fire, and Gandalf was being pulled over the side. "GANDALF" Frodo yelled. Gandalf looked at them, "Fly you fools," he said, before losing his grip and falling into the abyss below. They heard Frodo let out another scream and watched as he went to run to the bridge, but Boromir caught him and yelled for Aragorn to follow as they exited the mines at last.

**Reviews/criticism/comments please? Also just a little note for those who are interested - I watched the Moria scenes very closely while writing this chapter and at the moment when Gandalf is trying to remember the way, it shows the fellowship all sitting around smoking and when I first watched it, it looks like Legolas too is smoking - there is smoke curling up near him. But I didn't think elves smoked so I had to do some research so if anyone looks at my google search history you will find the random question 'does legolas smoke?' **

**oh - it seems it was actually Gimli's smoke who I hadn't noticed was standing besides and slightly behind Legolas - so I was right elves don't smoke :)**


	6. Lothlorien Part 1

**Hey Guys - Sorry its been a while :) so the next chapter is Lothlorien Part 1 - and I promise part 2 will be up soon. It was harder than I expected to write these two chapters - as we are not shown a lot of what happens in Lothlorien but we know the Fellowship stayed there for quite some time something that doesn't really show in the movie. So in the next chapter there will be more dialogue and character/relationship development. But anyways enjoy :)**

They came out onto a huge rocky mountain top. They ran for about a minute away from the mines before the hobbits collapsed. Legolas watched as the whole fellowship stopped. Pippin and Merry were crying, with Pippin lying in Merry's lap. Sam sat by himself, tears also streaming down his face. Frodo moved away by himself. Legolas could hear Gimli screaming to let him go back and Boromir shouting for him to stop. He looked around at everyone, realising that for the hobbits this was perhaps the first time losing someone close to them, maybe even the first time seeing death, apart from the orcs they had faced. He remembered loosing friends, losing soldiers and elves who fought beside him. He had seen many deaths in his life, walking through Dale after the Battle of the Five armies he had seen death from elves, men and dwarves. But Mithrandir had been his friend for a long time, and he had not been prepared for his death.

Tauriel followed Legolas as he walked forward. She had seen his face, and he wore a mixture of shock and sadness as an expression. She too, had seen her fair share of death, and knew all too well what it felt like to lose a close friend. She moved to him, putting her hand on his shoulder, unsure how to comfot him but wanting to show support. She also felt sorrow for the loss of Mithrandir, who had forever been a friend to the elves, but she did not have the same level of friendship Legolas shared with him.

Aragorn stood, cleaning his sword. "Legolas, Tauriel get them up," he shouted to them. Legolas shook off his sadness and started to move towards Merry and Pippin. "Give them a moment for pity's sake." Boromir said, and Legolas paused, half agreeing with Boromir's words. Tauriel too, beside him paused, she remembered Kili's death and how she had broken down, not wanting to leave him. But she knew the conditions were different now, and they needed to keep moving. Aragorn was thinking the same thing, "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Tauriel, Gimli, help the hobbits up." he said and Legolas and Tauriel helped Pippin and Merry to their feet. "Come on, young hobbits," Tauriel said, helping Merry to his feet, while Legolas picked up Pippin, placing him onto his feet. The two hobbits stood there a second, still unwilling to move on. Tauriel knelt down, meeting them at eye level. "I know how you feel," she said, and the Hobbits looked at her. "I lost someone I really cared about once," she said, Legolas winced slightly, he knew who she was talking about. "You will never forget them," Tauriel continued, "Gandalf will stay with us in each of our hearts," she told the hobbits. They nodded slightly, and turned now willing to leave. Tauriel stood again, and catching sight of Legolas, she turned away from him, not wanting to meet his eyes now.

They walked in silence for most of the journey. Aragorn led the way, and Tauriel and Legolas bought up the rear, every now and then urging the hobbits on. They moved slowly, but quickly enough that Aragorn was satisified they wouldn't be overrun by orcs. Aragorn ran ahead sometimes, scouting out the way.

They reached the edge of the woods early the next morning, having travelled through the night. They entered the trees and immediatly Legolas and Tauriel felt slightly more at ease, both having spent nearly all of their lives amongst the trees. Although the woods here were very different to their homeland, both elves found comfort in being under a canopy again. Legolas moved up to talk to Aragorn, but Tauriel stayed at the back of the group. She walked behind the hobbits, and listened as Gimli warned the hobbits of Galadriel. She heard the slight fear in Gimli's voice and wondered how he could think of Galadriel as an "Elf witch of terrible power."

"I have never met the Lady Galadriel but I have heard tell of her great wisdom and insight" Tauriel told the dwarf and hobbits who were listening to him.

"Well here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily." Gimli said, but Tauriel stopped listening to him at that point, as her ears picked up on the lightest of footsteps. "I have the eyes of a hawk," Gimli was saying, and Tauriel heard the footsteps again, but now right beside them. She knotched an arrow in her bow as Gimli finished his sentence, "And the ears of a fox," and they found themselves surrounded. Tauriel was aiming at one elf but being at the back she had two elves aiming at her own head. She looked ahead to see Legolas had reacted quickly and also had his bow drawn. He saw the two behind Tauriel and adjusted his position to aim behind her, the movement seemed natural to them, and she did the same, aiming at the attacker closest to him. They had protected each for centuries and was not an instinct easily lost. This all happened in about a second and once they realised these were the Lothlorien elves, they relaxed a little, although they still had their bows ready. "The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," one said, stepping forward. Aragorn seemed to recognise him, and it was clear the two were at least aquaintences.

Aragorn started speaking in elvish to the elf and Tauriel recognised him as Haldir. She had met him in the past, as both of them held high positions in their respective kingdoms. The elves surrounding them had still not withdrawn their bows so neither Tauriel nor Legolas did either. "Aragorn," Gimli spoke up, "These woods are perilous, we should go back." he said.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." Haldir told him. His gaze fell to Frodo, "Come, she is waiting," he said. He nodded at the Galadhrim and they lowered their bows, Legolas and Tauriel doing the same and as they started walking, Legolas dropped back to walk with her.

"Have you ever met her?" Tauriel asked him.

"No," he replied, "Although my Father has once," he said. Tauriel began to wonder what the Lady had talked to Thranduil about. Legolas answered her question without her asking "I think he wanted to join our realms closer together," he said. Tauriel immdeiatly knew what he meant, without him saying more. Thranduil had been searching for a wife for his son, and immeadiatly she found herself wondering which one of the Ladies here Thranduil had been interested in. She immediatly payed more attention to the elf maidens she saw, taking in their fair hair and peaceful walk, they almost floated around. A strange feeling entered her body, and she found herself resenting whichever elf was at one point, Legolas' potential wife. She had proabbly never met him, they weren't even friends how could she enter his life like that, how could she serve him well as a wife?

She was shocked at herself, she hadn't controlled her thoughts and she realised she was jealous. Legolas noticed her silence and when she looked at him, he was looking at her curiously, perhaps trying to figure out the reason for her silence. She shook her head, trying to forget those thoughts. She couldn't allow them.

The Lothlorien elves led them up spiral staircases and through walkways in the trees, Legolas and Tauriel enjoying the sights. They were led to Caras Galadhon, and the Lady Galadriel walked forward to meet them, next to her was Lord Celeborn. Aragorn, Legolas and Tauriel all bowed their heads, raising their hands to their foreheads in respect. Tauriel looked up at the elf before her. She had not only heard of the Lady's wisdom but also her beauty and the stories did not exaggerate. The Lady was dressed in white, and her long fair hair flowed beautifully around her. "Nine there are here yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him." Lord Celeborn asked. Lady Galadriel turned to Aragorn, seeming to read the answer in his eyes.

"He has fallen into shadow." she said. "The Quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." She advised, and beside them, Legolas and Tauriel noticed Boromir shifting uncomfortably. "Yet hope remains while the Company is true." She continued. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

When the meeting was over, they were shown to an area set aside for them to make camp. A tent was set up, and for the first time since the quest began they knew they could sleep without threat of attack. They settled down, Legolas fetching water for them from the fountain nearby. Tauriel sat on a tree root listening to the elves around them singing. Legolas noticed it too. "A lament for Gandalf," he commented.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked, curiously.

"I have not the heart to tell you." Legolas replied sadly. "For me the grief is still too near."

"They call him wisest of all Maiar," Tauriel spoke up, informing the hobbits. She tilted her head, listening further for the words sung by the elves. "No more will you wander the green fields of this earth, your journey has ended in darkness. The bonds cut, the spirit broken. The flame of Anor has left this world. A great light, has gone out." she translated for them. The hobbits looked at each other, pondering the lyrics. "He will be forever remembered," she reassured them. "Rest now, for the Lady was right, our travels have made you weary." she told them, and the hobbits turned, each retiring to their beds nestled in the base of the tree. Tauriel turned back to Legolas, who was looking at her gratefully. Her eyes took in the sight of him, he had taken off his green tunic and the garment underneath was a silvery material with delicate patterns on the arm. It fitted him well. She remembered their days in Mirkwood, when they would often strip down to their undergarments and swim in the pools in the forest. Or lay, staring at the stars in the nights sky. Again, she felt a yearning for their relationship to return to what it was, but tonight, she found herself wishing for their relationship to become more than what it was. She sighed, she knew it could never be.

She walked to him, "You too need rest mellon," she told him. He shook his head, and she remembered their conversation at night on the way to Rivendell. He did not sleep well, and she found herself suddenly curious about why exactly that was. She herself was haunted by memories, she dreamt of Kili, his brother and their uncle, Thorin Oakenshield. She dreamt of that day and how she almost died, and she dreamt of the elf standing before her, saving her life, despite all that she had done to him. Sometimes her imagination wandered, and took the dream into darker places, she had watched him die too many times in her dreams to ever want to risk sleeping again. Now, she couldn't help wondering what place Legolas' mind took him to in sleep. What did he see? She looked at him and noticed he looked like he needed rest. To anyone else he looked the same, but she noticed he didn't stand as straight as usual, and his eyes were drooping that tiny bit extra. "I'll try if you try," she said simply, taking him by the hand and leading him to the tree. She knew he needed to sleep and she also knew she could do with some rest too. He nodded, lying down about a metre away from her. Tauriel settled down comfortably between the base of the tree and let her eyes close, quickly giving in to sleep.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. As always leave any reviews/comments/suggestions you have. Thanks for all your support so far. **

**Proud2Bgeek - of course Tauriel noticed them - she's Tauriel! :P**

**Rohanyoshi - thanks for your support. Tauriel does share some of Legolas' lines you are correct. Not sure if I'm gonna be able to kill Tauriel off but of course she's always in danger :)**


	7. Lothlorien Part 2

**Hi guys, so here's Lothlorien part two, as I said these chapters are proving hard to write so sorry for the extra wait but hope you enjoy reading them.**

To anyone watching, her body would have lain peacefully for merely an hour before it started. In her dream they were back at Ravenhill, she was laying on the ground, body crushed and injured and unable to move. Unable to do anything as Legolas dueled with the huge orc. Unable to do anything as he was struck down. Unable to do anything as the orc stabbed him through the stomach, twisting the sword in deep, and she watched as he crumpled, falling to the ground, blood flowing from his stomach. She saw the hurt in his eyes, saw the betrayal he felt from her. She screamed, screamed once for the anguish and pain, screamed twice because she lost him and she never told him, screamed a third time as the orc walked away, leaving her with his body and her guilt.

Someone was shaking her violently and she woke with a start, the first thing she saw as her eyes flew open were a pair of briliant blue ones looking down into hers. "You were screaming in your sleep." he told her, leaning back and letting go of her arms which he had been shaking. She shivered, images flashing into her head. "Bad dreams" she simply stated, looking away from his gaze. He nodded, "Me too." he said. "Take a walk with me?" he asked and she stood, nodding.

Their first walk they took was mostly silence, both elves still haunted with memories of their dreams. They returned to the clearing early in the morning, before any of the others rose. They sat down, leaning against the tree which was how Aragorn found them when he rose. That would not be the last walk they would take.

The company spent many days in Lothlorien, for they all found it peacefull and somewhat relaxing. They all still felt grief for Gandalf but staying here, and not being on the run from orcs made them feel a little better. During the day, both Tauriel and Legolas often wandered the trees, either the passage ways up high in the tree tops or on the ground exploring the forest around them. Sometimes they walked together but more often they were apart however towards the end of their stay they were seen together more and more.

It wasn't just the two elves' relationship that was getting better. The whole fellowship seemed to grow closer together. They all shared stories from their respective lives, often around a campfire at night or just sitting around in the clearing during the day. Pippin and Merry told tales of their lives back in the Shire and Tauriel often found herself laughing at their mischevious adventures. Aragorn told tales of life as a ranger, sometimes with Legolas pitching in details from their time together. Sam talked about the small things he remembered from the Shire and Tauriel found herself envying his simple yet enjoyable life. She would love to be a gardner. Frodo spoke little of his own life, but spoke quite often of his uncle Biblo's journey through middle earth and it became more and more apparent how much he looked up to his uncle. Boromir spoke of the battles he had seen and his deeds in war, she found these tales exciting and started to respect Boromir more, as she heard his pride for his Kingdom and city. She and Legolas told mainly of growing up in the forest, most of the time telling their tales together, as their lives had been intertwined for most of their time spent alive. And Gimli spoke of the adventures of not only himself, but his ancestors.

On the tenth night they had been in Lothlorien, they were again all seated around the fire. "Gimli, in the mines you said your father went on the same journey as Mr. Bilbo?" Sam asked the dwarf.

"Ah, yes I did," Gimli replied. "And lucky for you I am again in the mood to tell a few tales." he said, and everyone settled down more, prepearing for the long story, for although they all found Gimli's tales amusing he often became sidetracked and took up a lot of time explaining smaller details.

"Frodo, you have not yet spoken of the battle have you?" Gimli asked the Hobbit.

Frodo shook his head. "Not yet, by all means go on Gimli," he said with a slight smile.

"Thankyou," Gimli started. "Well I believe young Frodo last spoke of Smaug's attack on Laketown and then how the elves and men of the Lake wanted the treasure of the mountain?" Everyone nodded. Tauriel gulped, listening to that story was hard enough, and now she really didn't want to hear this story. "Yes, well the story gets tragic here. You see, Thorin's mind was taken by the dragon sickness. He went mad trying to find the arkenstone, but what they didn't know was Bilbo had already retrieved it. The Men of Laketown and the Elves of Mirkwood," here he looked directly at the two elves. "They wanted their share of the treasure, but the dwarves refused them. So while everyone was searching for the Arkenstone, Biblo crept out of their stronghold and gave the stone to King Thranduil and the man known as Bard, who shot the dragon down."

"Bilbo gave it to them?" Pippin asked, slight disbelief in his voice.

"Aye, he did." Gimli said. "And together, the armies of the elves and men marched to the gate of the dwarves, demanding their share of the treasure in return for the arkenstone, which they knew Thorin desired. Who knows what would have befallen the company if it wasn't for Lord Dain. For he bought his army from the Iron hills, and was ready to fight with the dwarves. That would have been an interesting battle by itself, but it gets worse. For legions of orcs then arrived and the three armies fought together to attack the greater enemy. The battle cost many lives, for elves men and dwarves, including Thorin Oakenshield." Gimli said sadly, pausing for a moment.

"How did he die?" This time it was Merry who spoke up, urging Gimli to continue.

"Well, Thorin took his best warriors, his nephews Fili and Kili and also Dwalin to Ravenhill, where he saw Azog standing. But when they got there the pale orc was nowhere to be found. They split up, searching for the orcs, but then Bilbo, bless him, arrived and informed Thorin they were caught in a trap. The orc called Bolg was coming with another army. First, Azog killed Fili, before dueling with Thorin. Also at Ravenhill were two elves, the Prince and the Captain of the Gaurds. Bolg fought with young Kili and also the Captain, who they say fell in love with him."

Legolas clenched his fists, it took all of his willpower not to walk away. He knew Gimli did not mean to cause him hurt, for he and Tauriel had never revealed their involvement in that day and he knew Gimli had not yet realised his title, but right now, the dwarf was causing him a lot of pain. Tauriel too, was finding it hard not to leave, not to grab Legolas' arm and drag him into the forest and tell him everything. As well as that, she didn't want to hear about her friend's death. Tears were forming in her eyes as she remembered Kili dying.

"Who can say exactly how it was that it happened." Gimli continued on. "Because Bilbo was knocked out and woke to find Thorin fatally wounded and Azog dead. When the dwarves came to Ravenhill they also found Kili had also died and they say the elf maiden was crying over his body. Can you imagine that? An elf crying over a dwarf?" he said. Tauriel felt a tear trickle down her cheek, as she filled in the blanks in her mind.

_Kil lay there, as she ran to him. "Kili, you will be alright, fight Kili, fight." she begged him, although she knew he was destined to die this day. Although Bolg had not stabbed him directly in the heart, he had bled too much to be saved. But this did not mean she would accept it so quickly. "Tauriel, just tell me, do you think she could have loved me?" he asked, and she gasped, remembering his words from before._

_She lent down close to him, face inches from his, and tears formed in her eyes as she whispered to him, "She could love him Kili, but only as a friend. I am sorry, for you are very dear to me and I will never forget you." Kili nodded, and she bent down and kissed him softly on the cheek, finally accepting in her heart this would be goodbye. "Farewell, Tauriel." Kili whispered._

_"Farewell, Kili." she said, and watched as his eyes fluttered shut and his chest stopped it's rising. _

Tauriel shook her head, forcing those memories back, she did not want to relive them again. She refocussed on what was happening.

"But anyway, as for my father, he and the other dwarves fought a raging battle on the fields." Gimli was saying, but Tauriel couldn't bear to listen anymore, she stood,hoping her eyes weren't glistening with tears.

"I'm sorry, I find myself quite thirsy. Please excuse me." she simply said, before hurrying away from the clearing.

Legolas watched as she left, he wanted to go and comfort her, he had caught sight of the tears in her eyes, but he knew she was crying for the dwarf, and felt his presence may not be wanted. So instead he settled down, continueing to listen to stories from the battle he longed to forget.

**Ok guys, I just wanted to let you know from know on I'll be putting more time into writing these. When I first started writing these I didn't know how many people would appreciate the story so I didn't put as much effort into each chapter. But now all of you beautiful people leaving reviews have motivated me to put more time into each chapter and write in more detail, which will mean a bit of a longer wait but hopefully future chapters will be better written and with more detail and because I've received this feedback from a couple of people, there will be more interaction with other members of the fellowship. Also I'm going away for about a week so I won't be able to update for a while, but here's a small section of what I have planned for the next chapter:  
><strong>

_**Galadriel gestured to the basin and as Tauriel stepped forward she saw it was filled with water. Stepping even closer she saw there were images in the water. She bent lower, and gasped as she watched the scenes playing out before her eyes...**_

_**AND**_

_**"What do you dream of?" Legolas asked suddenly as they wove in and out of the trees.**_

**_"60 years ago," she said, knowing he would understand which day she meant. She didn't want to tell him the exact details of her dream. "What haunts your dreams?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her._**

_**"I do not think you would want to know," he told her, turning his head to face her as he said it. **_

_**"Perhaps telling me would ease your mind?" she suggested, as she really wanted to know what it was that troubled him.**_

**As always, review/comment etc. Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Lothlorien Part 3

**Guess who's back?! So sorry I've been gone so long guys but I'm back again and thank you to everyone who commented demanding another chapter - it motivates me to write quicker! But yea, normally chapters will be up faster than this so sorry this one took a little longer.**

Tauriel brushed tears from her eyes as she hurried away from the fire. She had known deep down that eventually someone would tell that story, but that hadn't meant she was prepared for it. Sitting there, sitting right next to him as Gimli told the story that had torn apart their lives was too much. She weaved in between the trees, hurrying just to get away from the clearing.

* * *

><p>Galadriel watched as the young elf walked quickly through the trees moving away from the rest of their group. Galadriel frowned, she had seen the Prince's love for her, after Thranduil's visit to Lothlorien she had been curious about the Prince. Thranduil had hinted at some trouble with his son and she had looked into his life. She felt sorry for the two elves, their situation reminded her slightly of her granddaughter and the ranger that was currently in Lothlorien, and she had a feeling the two elves' love was just as pure and strong. And it sadenned her to see the two elves now resisting their love.<p>

"Tauriel," a voice called her from somewhere between the trees and she turned, not knowing who it was. She was slightly surprised to see Lady Galadriel standing there. She bowed her head in respect before approaching her.

"Lady Galadriel," she said.

"You are upset, Tauriel," Galadriel said softly, and Tauriel looked away, not sure of what to say. "Come with me." Galadriel said, and turned, leading the way to somehwere she didn't show many people. Tauriel followed behind her, with no ideas about where they were going. Galadriel led the way down a path to the left. It took them back the way she came, and went right past the clearing the others sat in. Tauriel looked straight ahead, and hoped nobody turned their head to see her. They continued walking until they walked in between two trees, drooping over to almost form a complete arch. They had entered a beautiful clearing, and normally Tauriel's eyes would be flying around the clearing towards trees and the green grass and the animals, but here, Tauriel's eyes were immeadiatly attracted to the large stone basin Galadriel had walked over to. It was carved beautifully and had vines crawling up it. Tauriel walked over curiously, she could feel something special about this place, and she wasn't sure what to expect.

Galadriel gestured to the basin and as Tauriel stepped forward, she saw it was filled with water. Stepping even closer, she saw there were images in the water. She bent lower, and gasped as she watched the scenes playing out before her eyes.

* * *

><p>Two young elves ran through the trees, their hair flowing behind them, one red and one blonde. They were laughing, as they chased each other around up into the branches of the forest, jumping from tree to tree with ease. The water seemed to ripple and the scene melted into another. The two of them, dueling with swords and then them dueling with daggers, and then them side by side shooting arrow after arrow at a target, each one hitting the center of the target.<p>

The scenes kept changing, through her life. She watched herself growing up, she watched him grow up with her, right beside her. She watched when he started training to become a Prince and she supported him, she watched as she worked her way through the ranks in the army and he supported her all the way. She watched them fighting together, against spiders and orcs. Then she watched as the mirror started to show all the little moments that were already embedded in her memory. The little touches as their relationship grew deeper, the stares, the time he kissed her on the cheek, the few times they danced together at Mereth en Gilith every year.

And then, all of a sudden, came the one scene that hadn't left her mind since it had happened. Thranduil stood proudly, coldly shooting down all her hopes._ "Do not give him hope where there is none"_ She watched her own face fall as he spoke, she didn't realise how obvious she let her emotions be in that instance. Then came a scene she was at first confused to see, it was the time in the dungeon when she talked to Kili, she wondered why the basin was showing her this and then she realised why, because she caught sight of him, standing behind and above them, watching her. She winced, he had been there? She had never known he was there. A mixture of feelings came over her, but mostly guilt. Guilt that she had let Thranduil control her. Guilt that she had thrown away their friendship just because she was scared of that stupid King.

The scenes continued, from him chasing her down, after she left to hunt the orcs. She saw them attacking the orcs at Laketown, him leaving out the door and her staying. Then, she saw the messenger arriving on the horse, and Legolas refusing to leave her, saying he wouldn't go back. Then, him striking his father's sword down, practically offering his life for hers to his father. She watched the fighting at Ravenhill, watched herself fighting Bolg, watched him fighting Bolg.

And then came the sadness, it showed her sitting in her room, refusing to cry but feeling miserable. Miserable because he wasn't by her side. To her surprise it showed him once too, with Aragorn, and he sat looking at the stars in the sky, with what she could easily tell was a sad expression. Was he thinking of her? Somehow she knew this was so. The memories continued flashing by, coming right up to when they arrived in Lothlorien.

And here she expected it to stop, but it appeared the waters had not done yet. She was back in her room, in the Greenwood, but something was wrong. She could almost feel her pain now, and the version of her in the water was certainly in pain, tears spilled over her eyes and she wrapped her arms around her chest. Tauriel knew elves felt physical pain from heartbreak and she knew this was the pain she was feeling in this vision.

* * *

><p>She pulled her head back, and tore her eyes away, not wishing to see any more. She looked up at Galadriel who was opposite her, on the other side of the basin. "What I saw..." she said, trailing off at the end of the sentence, unsure of what exactly she wanted to ask.<p>

"The mirror is capable of showing many things." Galadriel said. "Things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass."

"Is it certain?" Tauriel asked, dread pooling in her stomach.

"Far from it." Galadriel replied. "For the future consists of many paths, depending on a great many different things."

Tauriel felt relief sweep through her. Then dread enter her again when she realised this is the future Thranduil would wish upon her, by banning her from Legolas' arms. She almost burst into tears at the thought, but she was stronger than that. She stood tall. "Many thanks, my Lady for showing this to me." she said, aching to be gone, she turned and began to walk away.

"I did not show this to you without reason Tauriel of the Greenwood." Galadriel said. "The last scene, that is to be your fate if you continue to block the young prince out. Open your heart Tauriel, admit love in."

Tauriel turned at the Lady's direct words, they shocked her. "As you said, My Lady, sometimes things in life depend on a great many different things."

"But love should not." Galadriel simply replied, before bowing her head, signalling for Tauriel to go. Go she did, bowing her head before doing so and then returning to the clearing.

When she did, she saw that everyone had settled down for the night, and looking around she realised it was later than she had realised. Legolas too was asleep, resting peacefully for now, but a frown was on his face and she wondered at the nature of his dreams tonight. She settled down in her own spot and gave in to sleep, she did not want to stay awake and let her thoughts wander.

This night it was she who woke first, this she knew because when she awoke he was not shaking her, and instead it was he who was trembling in his sleep. His body shook, and she rose and ran to him, kneeling down beside him. Gently she lay her hand on his shoulder, and shook him. His eyes flew open and she was confronted by his piercing blue gaze. No words were said, she just moved her hand from his shoulder down to his hand and stood, knowing he would follow.

They had taken many walks in Lothlorien, but this night was different. She was deep in thought over what the mirror had shown her, for it had scared her. She did not want to become the person in that vision, but she did not know how to stop it from being so. She looked at the elf beside her, walking peacefully by her side.

"What do you dream of?" Legolas asked suddenly as they wove in and out of the trees.

"60 years ago," she said, knowing he would understand which day she meant. She didn't want to tell him the exact details of her dream. She also knew he would assume her dreams were about Kili, not him. She looked at him, and suddenly she was intensely curious. "What haunts your dreams?" she asked, letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"I do not think you would want to know," he told her, turning his head to face her as he said it.

"Perhaps telling me would ease your mind?" she suggested, as she really wanted to know what it was that troubled him. Legolas sighed, and stopped walking so that they stood, almost toe to toe. "I too dream of the same day as you." he whispered. "I see myself stuck and unable to help you as you are killed." he told her, and she almost gasped aloud as the similarity of their dreams was revealed. "I watch you die every night in my head Tauriel, and I cannot bear it." he said, stepping closer to her. "And then I watch myself, I see myself try to carry on. And I cannot do it. I cannot go on without you in this world Tauriel. And that is when I wake, just before I crumple from heartbreak every night."

Tauriel looked down, not able to stand his gaze any more. For it seemed that while she had only considered that future today, that future had been haunting him for much longer. Again, her mind urged her to tell him, to reveal to him that it was him that she dreamt of. And this time, she could not hold back. "Legolas it is not Kili I dream of." she blurted out, looking back up into his eyes. "I dream of you, only in my dreams, it is I who is watching as you die." His eyes seemed to search hers for a second, as if he was looking for reassurance. "And it is torture, every night." she told him, although she knew he already knew it.

"Your dreams are of me and my dreams are of you?" Legolas asked, some humour in his voice.

Tauriel smiled slightly, "It seems we cannot escape each other even in our sleep." she joked.

They two elves stood, staring at each other, neither wanting to move and disturb the moment and neither wanting to say anything.

"We should head back," she said, and she reached down and took his hand, she led the way back to the clearing and back to her place of rest. She never let go of his hand as she lay down and, sensing he was hesitant to lie beside her, she tugged his hand, as if to say it is alright. Legolas lay beside her, and she turned, so they were just inches away from each other. "Tauriel," Legolas whispered. "I can't promise you I will never die, especially on this quest, but I have no wish to die and I am not easy to kill." She closed her eyes, listening to his words. "Especially when the one I love still roams this world." Legolas whispered, even softer than before, so soft that she only just heard what he said. Her eyes flew open and she looked into his blue ones, full of emotion. She didn't know what to say, or do. She knew she couldn't just leap into a romance with him, they were on a dangerous quest. But it was taking all her self restraint not to lean forward and press her lips against his. They were so close.

"If our many duels have taught you anything Legolas," she instead said. "It should be that I too am not that easy to kill." she whispered. She closed her eyes, again having shut him out, and, not letting her thoughts dwell on this she gave in to sleep for the second time that night.

Again, sleep came easily to her, and for Legolas it was the same. The two elves slept soundly for the rest of the night and well in to the morning. In fact, they rose last and one by one, as the rest of the fellowship awoke, they saw the two elves sleeping next to each other, still with a tiny gap in between them, and not one of them was shocked, a little surprised to see it, but nowhere near shocked.

**Comment/Review/Leave a suggestion - I read every comment and of course - LOVE reading them! Next chapter we're leaving Lothlorien :D **

**PS - I know in this chapter Tauriel thinks maybe she can refrain from romance this entire journey but (hee hee) I can tell you she totally won't be able to ;) Just give it some time...**


	9. Lothlorien Part 4

**Yay next chapter :) As usual, I hope you enjoy it! Reviews mean the world to me :)**

When Legolas awoke the first thing he saw was red. Tauriel's head was resting just under his chin and in her sleep she had shifted so that her face was buried in his neck. He looked up around the rest of the camp area and found everyone's beds empty. He almost groaned out loud, he had intended to be awake before the others, and he was pretty sure Tauriel had too. He gently nudged her on the top of the head with his chin. She stirred, even before the battle she had always been a light sleeper. She pulled her head back to look up at the elf beside her, taking in his slightly messy hair and his smile as he looked down at her. For a moment she allowed herself to imagine how happy she could be, waking up to his face next to hers, every day. She only intended to think about it for a moment, but the thought got stuck in her mind.

"The others are already awake." Legolas whispered.

Tauriel buried the thoughts of Legolas and mornings in the back of her head as best she could. She twisted to look around her, to check if what he said was true. She too, almost groaned out loud, and quickly rose to her feet. He followed her, as they made their way over to the fire that Sam already had going. Legolas sat first and held up her hand to her, she took it sitting down gracefully right beside him. She did not miss the raised eyebrows shot her way by both Boromir and Gimli and the nudge from Pippin towards Merry. Choosing not to respond, she picked up her plate and smiled at Sam as he piled her plate with the elvish food they had been given by the Lothlorien elves.

It was another ordinary day, Boromir taught the four hobbits some more sword fighting, and Tauriel couldn't resist joining in.

"So perhaps one of the most important aspects of sword fighting, is power. You put enough power into your blows and you should be right." Boromir was telling them.

Tauriel couldn't resist. "But agility is also very important," she pointed out, standing up from where she sat at the fire.

"Yes, but if you use force and take out your oponent early, agility won't be necessary." Boromir said.

"But sometimes, you don't get the option. If you're ambushed for example, you need to be able to dodge and use agility until you get the upper hand. Also in certain terrains, agility can be key, as you need to utilise your surroundings to win." This was a speech she had done many, many times before this, having given the same speech while training the elves back home.

"Alright, why don't you two duel and then we can see how you both use force and agility?" Pippin asked innocently.

"You just want to see us duel don't you?" Tauriel asked, with a small laugh.

Pippin nodded, and the other three also nodded with him. Gimli came down from where he had been sharpening his axe and sat beside the hobbits, clearly having taken interest in the coming fight. Tauriel looked over at Boromir, who shrugged his shoulders. She smirked, stepping into position, about four meters from him, drawing her twin blades from her back.

"You will not actually use a sword, My Lady?" Boromir questioned, he seemed slightly amused.

Tauriel smiled. "I do not need one." she replied simply.

* * *

><p>Legolas sat, watching Tauriel watch the Hobbit's sword lessons. He heard footsteps behind him and saw out of the corner of his eye Aragorn sit beside him. Aragorn followed his gaze to the red haired elf. "You two have grown close again?" he asked.<p>

"It is hard to say." Legolas replied, eyes not leaving Tauriel. "I try to get closer and sometimes she seems to welcome me, but other times she withdraws herself and shuts me out."

"Your relationship seemed well this morning." Aragorn said with a small smirk. Legolas turned his head to glare at his friend although it was a good natured glare. Aragorn's smile grew. The two turned their heads to see Tauriel and Boromir had taken up a fighting stance opposite each other. Legolas cocked his head to one side. "She never could avoid a fight." he said, amusedly.

"Just like you mellon." Aragorn said.

The two of them watched as the duel began, Boromir charged at Tauriel, sword raised slightly to the right. Tauriel easily predicted the exact time when he would swing and jumped lithly to the left, twirling around behind Boromir's back, so she then ended up on his right. Boromir swung again, towards her head and she ducked easily out of the way. Boromir over balanced because of the power he put into his swing and he stumbled ever so slightly, bending over to stop himself from falling completely. Tauriel took advantage of this, slipping one hand under his neck, with the dagger pressed against the skin, and the other at his back, she jabbed him with the tip ever so slightly, just enough for him to know he was beaten.

* * *

><p>"It appears, agility is more important than I originally gave it credit for." Boromir said, and Tauriel removed the daggers from his neck and back.<p>

"True, but against Orcs, power and strength is important too." She smiled as she pointed out. Boromir straightened up and smiled as he bowed slightly to her. She returned the action, also smiling, then her smile turned into a laugh as the Hobbits started clapping.

* * *

><p>Legolas laughed as he watched Tauriel easily overcome Boromir. He certainly respected Boromir, against Orcs and Goblins he had proven himself and he had great skill with a blade. He could probably beat many of the best warriors from the race of men, but against Tauriel, who even Legolas himself had lost to in the past, Boromir did not have the odds on his side.<p>

"It appears she would have no reason to avoid a fight." Aragorn said.

Legolas shook his head. "I spoke the truth at the council, she is the best warrior to come out of the Greenwood."

"That is fortunate, considering the quest we are on." Aragorn reminded him. "Speaking of which, we should be moving on soon. We should not linger here any longer, as lovely as it has been."

"I agree." Legolas said. "I will alert the elves of our upcoming departure. It would be rude to leave without notice. When exactly will we set off?" he asked.

Aragorn thought for a few seconds. "Tomorrow morning. We will follow the path of the river south."

Legolas nodded, and rose to go speak to the Lady Galadriel. On the way he caught Tauriel's eye, who had re-taken her stance opposite Boromir, who apparently wanted to rematch. He shot her a look that simply told her to 'play nice'.

Legolas returned to the clearing, carrying several small parcels. Everyone rose and gathered around him as he started handing out bundles to each person. "Lady Galadriel has declared a feast tonight in honour of us leaving." he announced, and he heard the Hobbits murmur at the announcement of their depature. Everyone else knew it was to be soon, but he knew the Hobbits had been enjoying their stay here enormously. "She sends these clothes for us to wear." he said, finishing handing out the bundles by carefully passing a parcel to Tauriel. She nodded her thanks, taking the bundle curiously, wondering what it was that she would wear tonight.

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly, and when the sun started going down they all started to prepare for the feast. Tauriel was taken away by some of the Lothlorien maids to get ready away from the males. When the rest of them were ready, they wound their way through the trees to where they had been shown to go earlier that day. The clearing the feast was to take place in was beautiful, lights had been strung all around and they created a soft glow, enough to see easily but not enough to block out the light of the stars above them. Several large tables were placed in a row and they each took a seat at the head table, which Galadriel and Celeborn already sat at. Next to the tables was a large, clear space where couples swirled and twirled around, dancing to the music that six elves were playing at the other side of the clearing.

Legolas was watching the dancers when he caught sight of her. She was wearing a green dress, and although he saw her wear green every single day, this dress made her shine unlike any other time. It was a light green, and was long, flowing out behind her when she walked, but a small belt caused it to come in at the waist, highlighting her perfect figure. Her hair hung completely loose all the way down her back, with some hanging over her shoulders. She made her way over to them, taking her seat beside Legolas. His eyes never left her for a second. Tauriel sat and watched the dancers, very aware of the fact that Legolas now wasn't watching the dancers but instead he was watching her.

"Stop staring at me." she whispered to him.

"You should wear dresses more often." he whispered back.

"Hm, well I'm sorry to say but this might be the last time I have a reason to wear one for a long time." she said with some sadness in her voice. Even though she didn't wear one often, she did enjoy the feel of a dress instead of her usual tunic and leggings, and the fact Legolas liked her in a dress didn't hurt either. She looked over at him to see he was wearing a light blue tunic, with a silver pattern. It matched his eyes and she couldn't deny he looked gorgeous.

Dinner passed quickly, with everyone eating, talking and laughing. Perhaps everyone wanted to take their minds off the fact they were leaving this safe haven tomorrow. After the tables had been cleared Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn beside her both stood.

"My Friends," Lady Galadriel began. "Tomorrow morning the ten companions will be leaving Lothlorien, on their quest to save this world. Tomorrow we will mourn their departure, but tonight, let us celebrate their time with us."

Lord Celeborn offered her his hand and she took it. He led her out into the center of the clearing, and the two began their dance. Elves joined in all around, for elves delighted in dance. Merry and Pippin were the first of the Fellowship who took part, after much elbowing, the both of them stood, each asking an elf maiden from the crowd. Boromir went next, laughing as he leapt up from the table and offered his hand to a young elf maiden. Tauriel watched as the many elves, joined by two hobbits and a man swirled around the dance floor. She felt a sudden urge to join them, she had always loved to dance. Legolas turned his head to see Tauriel watching the dancers intently. He leant towards her and whispered in her ear. "Dance with me?"

Her head spun around to face him, and coming nose to nose. They had not danced together for a long time, but she did not rethink her descision.

She stood, and he did the same, joining hands they joined the others in the clearing. She placed one of her hands on his shoulder, and he placed one of his hands at her waist, the other two were clasped together in the air. They moved easily, their steps delicate but purposeful, Tauriel following Legolas' lead. No words were said as they danced, but both elves were at peace, and both knew then, as they stared into each other's eyes their relationship was changing again.

The evening did not go very late, as they knew they would be leaving early in the morning. Tauriel danced with each member of the Fellowship, but she always drifted back to Legolas, who would be waiting for her. When it was time for them to retire, they all returned together, everyone saying goodnight, Tauriel nodding before slipping away to get changed in the forest. When she returned, the men had all changed and were already settled down. She moved towards her spot before her eyes fell to Legolas. She shook her head, she couldn't do that. She had already done enough tonight. She sat down at her spot, trying her best to resist the urge to lay else where. Her looked over at him, and saw his body twitch. She stood, silently making her way over to him. She lay down beside him, again not touching him, leaving a tiny gap between them. But again, the gap would not last the night.

**Ok so I said last time they would be leaving in this chapter but it turns out they will be leaving in the next chapter. And yes - next chapter will include Galadriel's gifts. I haven't fully decided on what Tauriel's gift will be. I have a few ideas but if you suggest something I'll take it into consideration :D anyways other reviews/comments/suggestions are still loved!**


	10. Leaving Lothlorien

**Hey, I actually managed to update fairly quickly this time :) Hope you enjoy it :P**

When Tauriel awoke, the first thing she saw was green. She pulled back, to realise that in her sleep, once more she had snuggled into his body, her head resting against his green tunic covered chest. She slowly wiggled back, trying her best not to wake him, but failing. Legolas awoke as Tauriel shifted away from him. If he had it his way, he would have pulled her back to him, but he knew that wouldn't be appropriate. He instead allowed her to stand, then followed her out to the smouldering embers of last night's fire.

Side by side they sat. "Did you dream last night?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "Not last night nor the night before, after our walk." she said.

He looked over at her, and smiled at her, they both knew the reason for the absence of their nightmares. She suddenly found herself wishing they didn't have to leave. And it wasn't just because of the beauty of the forest. Even though it had only happened twice, she would miss lying next to him at night.

The sun was rising, and one by one the other members rose too. Each coming and sitting down around the fire.

"Today's the day." Frodo whispered. Everyone nodded.

"Come," Aragorn said. "Let us set off. We will follow the course of the river."

"No breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"The elves have agreed to provide us with breakfast as well as food for the journey when we say our goodbyes." Aragorn replied, smiling.

They walked slowly to the river, where a small group of elves and Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn stood, waiting to see them off. They stood before them in a line, and Lord Celeborn stepped forward, motioning a line of other elves forward too. The elves each stepped towards a memeber of the Fellowship, and put a cloak around their shoulders, with a brooch in the shape of a leaf.

Lord Celborn, who had presented Aragorn with his, motioned for Aragorn to follow him, it seemed there was something he wished to talk about.

Next, Lady Galadriel stepped forward, towards Legolas first. "My gift to you Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worthy of the skill of our Woodland kin." she said, passing him a bow which he immediatly took. It was a great honour to be given a bow of the Galadhrim, or any realm's army. He looked over the bow, taking note of its delicate design.

Lady Galadriel stepped beside him, to Tauriel. "And to you, Tauriel, I offer you the same bow, for you too are worthy of our bow. We would have been proud to have you as our Captain." she said, and Tauriel's smile spread across her face.

Galadriel continued moving down the line, to stand before Merry and Pippin. "These are the daggers of the Noldorim. They have already seen service in war." Along with the daggers she gave them each a silver belt, which glinted in the soft glow of the morning sun. She seemed about to move on, when she caught sight of Pippin's face. She stared at him a second, and Legolas guessed she was communicating with him from her mind. She once again moved on, to Sam. "And for you, Samwise Gamgee," she said, "Elven rope, made of hithlain."

"Thankyou, my Lady," Sam said. "Have you run out of those nice shiny daggers?" he asked innocently. Legolas smiled, Sam's rope would serve him well, he knew. For it was indeed of elvish make, meaning it would be just as strong as the thickest of ropes, but far lighter and more convenient. She smiled, and also presented him with a little bow, made of grey wood. Legolas looked at the box, it had a single silver rune upon the lid. Sam opened the box, and Legolas saw it was filled with soil. He realised what it was, this was no ordinary soil, but soil from Galadriel's famed orchid, as the earth was fine and soft, almost like a grey dust. In the middle of the box sat a seed. Legolas knew little of the gardens found in the shire, but he ventured a guess they would not have a tree such as the one Galadriel had just gifted Sam, a Mallorn tree.

Galadriel moved on once more. "And what gift would a dwarf ask of the elves?" Galadriel asked of Gimli, as she stepped before him. Legolas watched Gimli, very curious as to what his reply would be. "Nothing," Gimli murmured. "Except to look upon the Lady Galadriel one last time. For she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth." he said. Legolas smiled, he had not expected this answer, and it was a deeply respectful and thoughtful answer. Gimli seemed uncomfortable then, as if wanting to ask for something but he did not have the courage. Legolas turned away, it was not his place to watch.

After conferring with Gimli for a little, Galadriel moved on, once again, to Boromir, who stood beside him. To him, she offered him a golden belt, which he took and fastened around his waist.

At this moment, Aragorn and Lord Celeborn returned to the group. Galadriel looked up, towards Legolas and Tauriel and they took the hint. The rest of the gifts she would give in private. They were about to move off, when Aragorn, who had come to stand beside them said, "The elves have provided us with boats. We are being tracked, so making the journey by boat gives us more chance of outrunning our enemy. Go, begin packing the supplies in the boats." Legolas and Tauriel motioned to the others and they moved off, and started to pack their new supplies in the boats the elves had supplied them with. Legolas was stacking small parcels wrapped in leaves into one of the boats when he realised what it was. He opened a leaf. "Lembas," he exclaimed. "Elvish way bread," he explained to Merry and Pippin who were looking up at him. He took a small bite. "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man."

"Or woman," Tauriel said, from where she was packing a nearby boat. He smiled, breaking off a small bit. He threw it towards her mouth, his aim being perfect, she easily caught it in her mouth, chewing, before swallowing the bread. It reminded him of the many times they had eaten lunch together, throwing grapes into each other's mouths. They both laughed, Tauriel evidently thinking of the same times, before turning back to the boats and continuing to pack them.

Aragorn and Frodo came down to help them, when they had finished talking to the Lady Galadriel. Tauriel went back up the river bank to fetch the last parcel of lembas when she caught sight of the Lady Galadriel. All of a sudden her voice was in her head. "I have one more gift for you, Tauriel." Galadriel's voice said.

Tauriel approached the Lady Galadriel. In her hand was a small pendant, on a silver chain. Galadriel held out her hand, and Tauriel took the pendant hesitant to accept such a gift. Looking closer, she saw that the pendant was actually a vial, containing some sort of liquid. "The night you looked into the mirror," Galadriel said, out loud this time. "This is some of the water you looked into. Depending on your actions, the water will change. If you are true to your heart, the water will be clear, but if you hide your feelings, the water will turn misty, signifying what you saw in the mirror might come to pass. Use this Tauriel, let it be a reminder of a future you do not want, but also a reminder of another future, that you have not seen, a happy one."

Tauriel looked down at the vial again, seeing that the water had a slightly grey colour to it, and was not completely transparent. She gulped, for while she longed to be completely true to her heart, by order of the King she knew she could not be any more true than she was permitting herself to be now. Tauriel bowed, hiding her emotions and fastened the pendant around her neck, hiding it under her clothes. "Thankyou, once more, Lady Galadriel," she said. The Lady inclined her head and Tauriel turned, collecting the last of the lembas bread and returning to the boats.

"No, no I can row myself," Gimli was saying as she neared the bank as he climbed into a boat. She looked around and saw the rest of the company were all accompanying a hobbit. "The two elves can share a boat." Gimli called as he sat in his own boat, grabbing the oar.

She smiled, heading over to the boat in which her Prince already sat, gracefully stepping into it, without the boat even rocking. She sat, picking up an oar, and pushed the boat away from the bank, out into the middle of the river. She watched as Gimli did the same, he seemed to be alright. "Do you think Gimli will be alright?" she whispered to Legolas.

"Gimli would probably be able to paddle upstream," Legolas replied. "I think he will be fine."

"Was that a compliment to a dwarf?" Tauriel asked, mock disbelief in her voice. "What would your father say, Prince Legolas?" she teased. Legolas did not respond verbally, instead reaching in to the water and splashing her. She squeeled softly, the water was cold. She resisted the very strong urge she had to splash him back, remembering that this was a solemn occasion. They stayed at the back of the group, easily paddling together in rhythm.

As they rowed down the river, the Lady Galadriel stood on the river bank, and as they passed she raised a hand in farewell. She seemed to look at them all, one by one. As she looked at Legolas, he heard her voice inside his head, "Farewell, Legolas Thranduillon, remember, never give up on your heart." Legolas tilted his head, Galadriel had never said anything of love to him before, so this advice seemed rather sudden. He inclined his head nonetheless, considering the fact Galadriel knew something he didn't.

Galadriel's words to Tauriel stuck with her, as they rowed down the river. "Remember Tauriel, always be true to yourself, and always be true to your heart. Never let anyone else control your feelings, no matter their power."

**Thanks for reading. A few quick shoutouts:**

**Firstly, thanks of course to everyone who leaves reviews, and especially to those who offered suggestions!**

**Emlaba - your idea was amazing! I totally would have included it but I felt Tauriel would be very attached to her current twin daggers!**

**rubberduckybugati - totally on the same page as you (as you can probably tell from the chapter.) Thankyou for your suggestions - they helped me decide to go with those options. **

**Amy - your suggestion of contraception made me laugh ridiculously hard :P **

**Jedi Kay-Kenobi - Thanks for your ongoing support, and your suggestions for the gifts were amazing.**

**Ronan - All of your gift ideas were wonderful! Unfortunatly I read your review after finishing off writing the chapter but not before editing so I still want to say thanks for the amazing ideas. I might find a way to edit them in later...**

**Thanks to all the other reviewers, and please continue to leave reviews/suggestions/comments. I love them :)**


	11. Boromir's Sacrifice

**Hello everyone :) Sorry this chapter took a little while, have been a little busy recently. Anyways, hope you enjoy, and leave a comment/review/suggestion. Thankyou and I'll try to have the next chapter up a little quicker ;)**

They sailed down the River Anduin peacefully, although at times the elves could hear the faint pounding of feet as their followers pursued them, but they were still far behind. The river was beautful, a clear blue with forest on onse side and high cliffs on the other surrounding them. Tauriel lay back in the boat, leaning against Legolas' chest, taking in the magnificent view.

"Will you tire so easily?" Legolas teased.

"No," she replied. "Rather I would just like to admire the scenery."

"And leave me to do all the work?"

"Why? Are you not capable my lord?" she teased.

"Don't make me splash you again." he simply replied.

She giggled, the sound ringing through the air. Aragorn looked back at the two elves, with Tauriel leaning against Legolas, both with smiles on their faces. Yes, something had definatly changed between the two in Lothlorien he thought. They were far more comfortable with each other, and a lot closer, it seemed.

Aragorn looked up, and smiled as he saw the faces of his ancestors look down at him. He tapped Frodo on the shoulder. "Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin." he said. Frodo looked up, in awe at the sight. The other members of the Fellowship did the same, for this was a sight to behold. The figures towered over them, magnificent in stature.

Aragorn steered his boat to the shore, just past the pair of Kings. The others all followed him, and they rowed the boats up onto the shore. "We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn announced.

Tauriel looked around, out of the four hobbits, Merry looked the most capable at the moment, the others seemed a little tired. "Merry," she called. "Come, we will collect firewood." he ran over to her and the two headed off into the forest.

"Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands far as the eye can see!" Gimli pointed out to the remaining company, and Pippin seemed slightly alarmed at his words.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength Master Dwarf." Aragorn replied.

"Recover my…?!" Gimli seemed about to continue, but stopped, not finishing his sentence. Legolas looked around, before turning to Aragorn. "We should leave now." he advised his friend.

"No, orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness," Aragorn said, and Legolas saw his argument was fair. He nodded, although there was something else, "It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near… I can feel it."

At that moment Merry and Tauriel returned to the camp, both dropping armfuls of firewood on the ground. Merry looked around and a look of confusion came over him. "Where's Frodo?" he asked. Everyone looked around, finding no sign of the young hobbit. Suddenly, Aragorn seemed to catch sight of something and Legolas followed his gaze to Boromir's shield, lying by his other belongings.

There was no time for planning, they all ran to the forrest, splitting up in their haste to find the two members of their group. They ran through the trees, nobody sure of where anyone else was.

After ten minutes of searching, Legolas heard something that made him turn back, the growls of an army of darkness. He doubled back, following his ears to find Aragorn fighting the entire army by himself, by the remains of some stone stairs. Gimli arrived at the same time as he and together they rushed to his aid, Legolas shooting down the Uruk-hai around them. "Aragorn, go!" he shouted, seeing that orcs had managed to pass him, and were running on into the forest. Aragorn did so, as the dwarf and elf continued fighting at the remains, cutting down orc after orc. Legolas vaguely wondered where Tauriel was, but he knew she was an extremely capable warrior, and he knew she would be fine.

Tauriel had run in a different direction to her Prince and she too had found no signs of Frodo or Boromir, but before long, she too heard the pounding of feet, running through the forest. She drew her bow and aimed towards the sound, waiting for a sight of whatever creatures drew near. As soon as she caught sight of them, she knew the creatures were not on their side. She let her arrow fly, quickly loading another in her bow and sending arrow after arrow into the bodies of these creatures, which at first she had thought were orcs, but she now saw they were slightly different, stronger, and faster. Uruk-hai. No matter how many she shot however, more and more kept coming, charging through the forest.

She didn't know where the others were, all she was concentrating on, was killing as many of these foul creatures as she could. But suddenly a new noise was heard, over the snarls of the army and the pounding of feet. Boromir's horn rang loud through the forest, somewhere to her left. She ran towards it, feet nimble on the slope of the hill. Boromir would not use his horn unless he was in great peril, she had to help. She stowed her bow on her back and drew her twin daggers, she could kill more orcs in closer proximity this way.

Her eyes caught sight of Boromir, and she saw with relief he was trying his best to protect Merry and Pippin, however she still had no clue where the other two hobbits, and the rest of the fellowship were. She leapt beside him, slicing down orcs with her daggers, but there were so many, and many more kept coming. All her concentration was put into defending the hobbits, who stood behind the man and the she elf as they fought.

They actually fought well together, and for a while, no orc managed to pass them, towards the hobbits. However, she was so used to Legolas' style of fighting and the way they adapted to each other's movements she had to remind herself to take extra care, as she knew Boromir wouldn't always cover her as Legolas would. She was so busy cutting down any and every orc that came near her, she didn't notice the giant Uruk-hai drawing an arrow and fitting it to a bow. She only realised something was wrong when she heard the whistle of an arrow fly through the air, and Boromir's grunt. She spun, slicing an orc's throat as she did, to see an arrow embedded in his chest, and Boromir falling to his knees. She half expected Boromir to fall forward, but he looked behind him at the Hobbits, then seemed to find strength left in him. He staggered to his feet letting out a battle cry, and she twirled to keep fighting. However in only a few seconds, another arrow was sticking out of his chest. She put her hand on his shoulder, about to cover his position, but he shook her off, "Take the hobbits and run." he whispered, gasping for breath.

"You will not survive." she warned. Boromir nodded, and she realised he knew. There was no time for a long goodbye, they had only paused a moment and already there were a great deal of orcs bearing down on them.

"Don't forget, agility can be as important as strength." she whispered, a tear in her eye. He was a good man, she wasn't ready to see him die. She turned, as Boromir stood, making his final stand, his sacrifice. The orcs were overpowering them as she moved back to cover the hobbits, but they did something she didn't expect. Seemingly encouraged by Boromir's determintation, they ran in to attack the orcs, letting out a cry in unison. She would have been impressed, if not for the fact that although brave, the Uruk-hai easily overpowered them, and she gasped, as she watched the orcs easily pick them up and sling them over their shoulders. She hesitated a second, she did not want to leave Boromir, but she was a soldier. She knew about sacrifice and so she decided to respect his last words to her. She ran after them, silently offering a prayer for Boromir as she did.


	12. The Breaking of the Fellowship

Tauriel ran after the orcs carrying the hobbits, slicing through the creatures as she overtook them, but there were too many, and she had to stop several times to defend herself as four or five would attack her at once. She was collecting wounds as she went, but they did not slow her down, until she stuck out her arm to stab an orc, and another managed to slice at it. She hissed in pain, dropping her dagger on the ground as the pain shot up her arm. She stood for a second, before stabbing the orc angrily in the chest, running after the rest of them. But the pain was distracting, and she was losing blood quickly.

Her head started to spin, and she looked down at her arm, soaked in her blood. She looked up, and she realised she could no longer see the two hobbits on the backs of the orcs. But the last of the orcs were still passing her, and she tried to end as many as she could, but with her arm bleeding heavily and only one dagger to defend herself with, she wasn't up to her usual standard of combat. Still, she managed to kill off a good number of the orcs as they passed her.

* * *

><p>Legolas let go of the bow string and the arrow went flying into the back of the orc that was gripping Aragorn, the body slumping to the ground. No sooner than the orcs body hit the ground, the forest was filled with the sound of a horn. His ears recognised the sound, "The horn of Gondor," he called.<p>

"Boromir." Aragorn shouted, racing past him. Legolas drew another arrow, and began pursuing, shooting down Orcs near Aragorn to clear the path for him. But he knew Aragorn was a capable fighter so he kept behind, seeking out Gimli and the two fought side by side, trying to stop as many orcs continuing into the forest as they could. Although he kept his mind on the fight, she was never completely far from his mind, he would wonder where she was, and if she was alright.

The orcs became fewer and fewer as they kept fighting, until at last there were no more left coming. He looked to Gimli and he knew what the elf was thinking. They ran in the direction Aragorn had run, hoping to find the two men alive and safe. But that was not to be.

* * *

><p>Aragorn knelt beside Boromir, looking over the wounds. He instantly knew the man had little time left and there was nothing he could do to save him.<p>

"They took the little ones." Boromir panted. "Tauriel went after them."

"Be still." Aragorn replied, he knew moving around would only cause more pain.

He stayed with Boromir until he passed, reassuring him his honour was still intact. "Be at peace, son of Gondor." he whispered, bending to kiss him on the brow, a final show of respect.

Legolas and Gimli entered the small clearing and Legolas immediatly saw the man had moved on from this world. He looked at Aragorn, not missing the trickle of a tear on his cheek, and Gimli bowed his head sadly.

The elf and the dwarf walked forward to Aragorn's side. "He was a noble warrior." Aragorn said. "He should be put to rest as such. Will you help me carry him?"

Gimli nodded, moving forward, but Legolas did not answer. A sudden thought had struck him. "Where is she?" he demanded.

Aragorn turned back to him from where he had knelt by Boromir again.

"Boromir said the Uruk-hai took Merry and Pippin." He said. "Tauriel..." Legolas tensed, unsure of what his next words would be, praying he would not speak of death.

"Boromir said Tauriel was pursuing them. " Aragorn finished. Legolas sighed, would she never learn?

"I have to go after her." he said. Aragorn tilted his head, "Help us with Boromir first. He will sail down the river."

Legolas paused, "I cannot leave her to chase the orcs by herself." he replied.

Aragorn paused, before nodding. "Go, we will say our goodbyes to Boromir then follow you and her."

"What about Frodo and Sam, and the ring?" Gimli asked.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn told the dwarf, speaking softly.

"Then it has all been in vain." Gimli questioned. "The Fellowship has failed."

Aragorn smiled, "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Soon, we will hunt some orc!" he said. Legolas and Gimli smiled, nodding to each other before the three parted ways, Legolas looking down at the ground to follow the footprints of the orcs, and Gimli and Aragorn gently lifing Boromir's body and heading back towards the river.

**OK so, I know this was a short chapter but the good news is the next chapter is already partially done so should be up soon. BUT... I want your opinions. Would you guys rather Aragorn and Gimli catch up to Legolas and the three chase the orcs with Tauriel in front of them separately, or would you rather Legolas and Tauriel reunite then they, Aragorn and Gimli all give chase together? **

**Leave your opinion/suggestion and I'll see what most of you think. Other than that - YAY! One movie down two more to go!** **Thanks for all the incredible support so far, and I hope you are enjoying and will continue to enjoy in the future.**


	13. Starting the Hunt

**Ok, so a large majority of you wanted Legolas and Tauriel to meet up first and then the four of them hunt the orcs together so here you go :) leave comments, reviews and further suggestions for future chapters please :P**

The orcs were not hard to track, their footsteps were heavy and made solid imprints in the ground. Although, once they were out in the hard-grounded open plains they would be a lot harder to track. He only stopped running once. When he found the blood. The splash of red stood out against the green and brown hues of the forest. He knelt, inspecting the blood, it was a slighly paler colour than that of humans or hobbits, and it definatly wasn't orc blood. This was elven blood. He gasped when he saw what was lying just a few centimeters away. A dagger he had seen many times before. He picked it up carefully, before standing, his eyes scanning the forest floor. His keen eyes picked up on more patches of red along the forest floor. He knew that much blood might not be fatal, but it sure was close.

He tucked the dagger into his belt and set off running again, desperate to find her. An image of her body, blood staining the ground around her came into his mind and he gasped. It hurt, there was a pain in his chest at seeing her like that and he could only imagine what it would be like if he actually found her like that. He continued, now desperate to find her.

Finally, he saw a flash of red that wasn't on the ground, and he kept running until he was quite close to her. "Sixty years may have passed Tauriel, but you still cannot hunt thrity orcs on your own, let alone these new uruk-hai." he called to her.

"But again, I am not alone." her reply came, and she stopped running, turning and walking towards him.

"But this time were you so sure I would come?" he asked, as they stood face to face.

She smiled, "I am glad you did."

He smiled back, before catching sight of her arm. He growled and gently lifted it to get a better look. The wound was not long but it was quite deep, and the skin surrounding it was covered in blood. "We have to keep going." Tauriel said, pulling her arm away, but she winced as she did so.

"No, we need to bind that wound, and then wait for Aragorn and Gimli and we will then follow their tracks." he corrected her.

She sighed, seeing the sense in his plan. She reached down and tore a strip off her tunic, starting to wrap it around her arm with her other hand. Legolas leant forward and put his hand over hers.

"Let me," he said and she nodded consent, dropping her good arm back to her side.

He took the green strip and held her arm as he wrapped it around the wound. She looked up at his face as he gently tended to her wound. They were silent for a second before Legolas spoke again.

"What happened?" he asked.

She sighed, "I found Boromir and he was fighting to protect Merry and Pippin. I joined him, but he was shot and the hobbits were taken. He told me to follow them. I assume he is no more?" she asked quietly.

"They are sending off his body then joining us." he told her.

She nodded, she had expected this already.

"How did this happen?" Legolas said nodding towards her wound that he had paused wrapping up.

"I stuck my arm out to stab an orc and another sliced it."

"I assume that orc is not one of the ones still living?" he asked, and she heard a slight tone of humour in his voice.

She smirked, "I twisted the dagger as I plunged it into him." He nodded, he knew she would have been furious.

"You could have waited for me this time." He said.

She looked down and he remembered her answer to his question before, _"I am glad you did" _she had not actually answered his question.

"You were not so sure I would follow you this time." he assumed.

She sighed, "It is a Captain's job to follow her Prince, not the other way around." she told him.

"I'm fairly certain it is not a Captain's job to sleep beside her Prince either." he pointed out and she blushed.

"I didn't know if you were still willing to follow me." she whispered softly.

He paused, "I will always follow you. No matter how far you go" he said, so quietly she almost didn't hear it. She turned away, she didn't deserve this. Legolas went back to tying the cloth around her wound, and gently finished it off.

"What of Frodo and Sam?" Tauriel asked, changing the topic of conversation.

"They will continue on to Mordor alone." Legolas told her.

"Their path will be dangerous, especially for two hobbits." she said.

Legolas nodded, "But still, I do not doubt the courage of hobbits, especially those of the Baggins family."

Tauriel nodded, smiling when she remembered the young hobbit Bilbo. "They are brave folk." she agreed.

He remembered he still had her dagger, and he pulled it from his belt, handing it to her. She took it, twirling it once in her hands before sticking it back in its sheath on her back. "Thankyou." she said, smiling at him.

He smiled, "I didn't want my gift to go to waste," he simply replied. She nodded, remembering when he gave them to her as a congratualtions for her promotion. She rarely did not have at least one of the twin daggers with her.

They sat together until they heard the footfall of Aragorn and Gimli running through the forest. They smiled as they came into view, Aragorn first, then Gimli a few feet behind.

"Tauriel," Aragorn nodded to her. "I am glad to find you alright."

Tauriel nodded. "The Uruk-hai are headed for the end of the forest and the open plains." she said, eager to continue her chase.

Aragorn nodded, and the four of them set off, Aragorn in front with the two elves following and Gimli bringing up the rear. Tauriel's arm hurt slightly but it was better now it was bound and the blood had stopped flowing. With Legolas at her side once more, she was ready to hunt.


End file.
